lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 522
Report #522 Skillset: Crow Skill: Crowform(Swoop) Org: Ebonguard Status: Rejected Feb 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: A long time back, it was envoyed to allow Crow Swoop to work when the Crow user was in the sky, as Crow Warriors cannot make trees (without an auction artifact). This change was accepted. However, there was a bug-- when used, both user and target would get moved to the tree elevation. If there were no trees, both people then tumbled helplessly to the ground. The ability to do this was then removed without an announce. Solution #1: Re-enable Swoop working from the sky. If there are no trees, leave the target on the ground and the Crow-user in the sky. Solution #2: Alternate idea goes here. Player Comments: ---on 2/12 @ 00:53 writes: Swoop is an instantkill at 25% mana, otherwise it does some minor health / mana drain. However, when a person is on a different elevation, they cannot check your mana. They also cannot break shields (which blocks swoop), and unlike tree elevation where there is Cling to provide 100% resistance to certain forms of getting knocked down, there is no such ability for the sky elevation (Crowform grants a 25% chance to resist being knocked out of the sky, so use geyser / etc twice if the first fails). ---on 2/12 @ 08:22 writes: Swoop does a fair amount of health and mana damage, from what I've seen, so I consider it no small thing to ask for it to be upgraded. It does drag the victim up into the trees, hence the need for the attacker to be in the trees. Hoist is what you use in the skies, so I don't see a need for Swoop to be changed to work in both. ---on 2/12 @ 20:29 writes: I can demonstrate it to you, but the health / mana damage can be sipped / sparkled from without any issue (even before scrolls come into the picture). It does no afflictions, and it -can't- be paired with afflictions because you have to be on a different elevation. Since warriors have no ability to make trees / use it from the trees, but Crow Warriors can get to the skies (via Crow Cloak), this makes it viable for both sets to attempt to use under certain circumstances-- ie, the warrior manages to bleed a target to low mana, then tries to fly and swoop. Target still has a chance to recover while the warrior regains balance from flying, just like the swoop-from-trees requiring the user to use balance for Perch. ---on 2/13 @ 03:59 writes: Slight advantage I see this solution having over swooping from trees is that you would not need to spend time shoving a target back down to the ground elevation, you'd just be able to Swoop again. ---on 2/13 @ 15:25 writes: I believe that's how it worked before, that you could swoop down repeatedly. If you made the target land in the trees and made it impossible to swoop someone in the trees, it might be okay then. If Swoop brought the target up into the sky, that would make it more powerful, as you'd have a chance to cause concussions on anyone falling from the sky. The balance time for Perch cannot be adjusted by artifacts, like artifact wings can do for flying. ---on 2/13 @ 15:58 writes: Given how prevalent auto-climb-down is with certain people trying to avoid Sap, it already works like that in trees a lot of the time. Even spamming it by itself is never going to get anyone in any kind of danger (which is the way it should be for these kind of skills, they're supposed to be used in conjunction with others). That's why I think it's fine to allow it from the sky, since it's also much easier to knock someone out of the sky than the trees (due to the requirement that you be Perched to swoop from trees). Back when swoop-from-sky worked the person had to be on the ground elevation (did not work if they were in trees). Making it drag them up to the sky with no resistance check would make it better than Hoist in many ways, so that's why I did not want it to do that. Also, to Iasmos: The time to fly, for a Faeling without artifact wings, is about 3.5s. Perch time is 1s. Even with wings I think that perch time is still going to be faster. ---on 2/15 @ 04:59 writes: The tree necessity does skew it a bit for Crow-using knights from getting to use their instakill unlike Stag-using knights. No problem with the first solution. ---on 2/18 @ 03:08 writes: Agree with solution 1. Make it go to the skies this time though, eh? ---on 2/22 @ 22:43 writes: I agree with solution 1 and having the skill be fixed.